Betrayed
by cassieopieaXx
Summary: What happens when everyone in the leaf village betrays Sakura? What will happen when Sakura leaves village and where will she go? Will she ever return? sakuxmulti
1. Chapter 1

Sakura's pov

**djvjkfv inner sakura**

ishfishf- sakura

* * *

I had just got off from work at the hospital and could not wait to go home and just soak in a nice warm bubble bath. I had changed a lot since I was 12, My hair reached my waist and was wavy, I finally grew into a womanly figure and was the proud owner of a full D cup and had pale skin, and ever since Sasuke came back when he was 15 we have been together ever since. I am 17 years old now and still the student of Tsunsade. She had said I was her successor and would become the next Sannin I was so Happy!

"Sakura!" I turned around and saw all my friends and boyfriend all walking up to me.

"Hey guys" I said smile on my face, I haven't seen them in awhile due to all the hospital work.

"Dont act nice I cant believe what you did" Ino screamed at my face. I grabbed my long hospital robes and took a step back.

"What do you mean?" I said calmly.

"Dont play innocent, we all know you said that we were all weak and useless excuses of shinobi" Naruto yelled and grabbed my arm.

"What are you talking about? I never said that" Why are they saying these things?

"LIAR" I looked at the person who just yelled at me and saw karin.

"We all know you said those rumors, just admit it Sakura" Karin said with an evil glint in her eye.

"But I Never said that" I replied

"Karin was right, you are a liar Sakura, come one guys lets go, and by the way Sakura, stay away from all of us and were over" Sasuke said.

"What?" I said. Tears starting to cloud my eyes.

"Look the cry babys going to cry" Karin yelled so hard the whole village heard. The rest of the rookies just laughed and continued making fun of me.

"Come on Sasu-kun, lets go on the date you promised" Karin said waking away with Sasuke. I quickly turned and started running to my house, tears escaping from my eyes. 'But Sasuke said he loved me' **'Don't worry Saku-chan calm down'** When I finally got to my house I changed forgetting about the warm bath. I took of my long med-nin dress and put on a green and white floor length dress that was easy to move in and very comfortable and hugged my curves perfectly, and began packing my bags. ' I have to leave, no one cares anymore'**'Thats not true saku-chan' **'than tell me who does'**'...'**' Thats what I thought'**"where will we go?' **'a civilian village, the song village' i said. once I was done packing I took a once over my room, looking at the pictures of me and Sasuke when he took me to the village festival. me and Naruto eating Ramen. Team 7 photo. The painting Sai did of both of us. Me and Ino and the girls at Halloween. once I was done I made my way to the village gates and told the guards I was leaving on a mission and made my way to the song village.


	2. Chapter 2

Next day

Sasukes pov

* * *

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a picture of me and Sakura at the Cherry Blossom festival, I cant believe she would do that, but something doesn't feel right. I dont like Karin, I just used her to get back at Sakura for all the things she said about us...but I cant help but feel that something is wrong. I got up from a knock on the door and saw Naruto there.

"We all have to go to the hokages office now, somethings happened" Naruto said.

"What happened?" I questioned.

"WOnt tell us until we all get there" I nodded and followed Naruto to the Hokages office. When we got there everyone was here except for Sakura, 'where is she?' I thought, I looked at Tsunade only to see her with tears in her eyes.

"Now that you are all here, I have to tell you all something...Sakura has left the village" Tsunade admitted.

"YYYEEESSSSS! Shes finally gone, IT WORKED" Karin screamed joyfully.

"What worked? and what does it have to do with Sakura?" Ino asked, I looked at her she appeared hurt.

"Opps well now that she is gone I guess I can say the truth. It wasnt Sakura who spread those rumors, It was me and you all fell for it. Hey Sasu-kun can we go on another date" She said happily while grabbing my arm, I pushed her off instantly disgusted.

"Why would you do that to Sakura-chan?" Naruto yelled

"Because she took what was mine and I wanted it back" She admitted

"ANBU, lock this girl up now" Tsunade ordered and Karin was dragged out of the room to a new jail cell for treason against a hokage apprentice.

"Where is she? Where is Sakura?" I looked at the Hokage.

"No one knows, all she said was that she was sent on a mission that I never ordered her to go on. Thats the only information we have"

"Please let us look for her" I begged "Please" I added.

"Thats why your here, I want you all to go on a mission and try to find her, you leave in an hour" She said.

We all quickly left, the girls all had tears in there eyes because they were so cruel to their best friend, while most of the boys walked away with sad expressions. 'How could I be so stupid, believing Karin over my own girlfriend.' I banged my head against the wall and punched a hole in it. Please be safe, Sakura. Please be safe and forgive me, Im sorry. and with that I headed to the gates and set on our mission to get back Sakura


End file.
